


Everybody's Lost but Me

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone lives, FIx It, Gen, M/M, but honestly doesn't mind taking one for the team if it means he gets to see everyone smile, fives is ridiculous, order 66 isn't happening on my watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives doesn't get lost trying to get back to the rest of Torrent Squad.





	Everybody's Lost but Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I needed to write. Post about the idea found [here.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/176385294729/watching-indiana-jones-and-the-last-crusade-and)

Fives dropped down and rolled to his feet, making sure he still had the holodisk in his hand. He tucked it into one of his numerous pouches, being sure to seal it to keep the disc safe. He took off a quick jog to find the others. Torrent was on radio silence to try to keep from getting picked up after they had to scatter when a whole group of seppies happened upon them.

Fives took two false turns and almost ran into to guard droids in this damn maze of a base. “Come on Echo, Rex, anyone. Where in the nine hells are you. Figures, everybody’s lost but me.” He muttered to himself after making it back to an area he at least thought he recognized. 

It was essential they got this holodisk to someone they trusted in the senate. Namely senators Amidala and Organa. They didn’t know exactly what was on it, but they were told it would end the war and shed a whole new light on the clones, and help them gain their independence. Fives, and the rest of Torrent, would do  _ anything _ to help their  _ vode _ . Just the thought of him and Echo and Tup being able to relax, in a place of their own, not beholden to anyone but themselves gave him such  _ hope _ , he scarcely allowed himself to think about it.

Fives finally made it back to the rendezvous point, skidding to a stop, confronted with the entirety of Torrent squad. 

“How the  _ kark _ did you all get here before me?! I didn’t see any of you in that twisting warren of a place!” Fives choked out. He wasn’t out of breath by any means, but he  _ did _ just fucking run through an entire base.

“You were the only one to jump out the window, the rest of us went out the door. You know not a hundred yards to where the exit was.” Tup was completely deadpan in his delivery, but Fives could see the smile in his eyes. Damn him and his handsome face. 

“You still have the holodisk?” Rex broke in, Fives could see the smile there too, but the mission was still priority. Fives was frankly offended he even had to ask.

“Of course I still have the disk. Who do you think I am?”

“You’re Fives. Why do you think I’m asking?” Rex sassed back as Fives handed him the holodisk and headed into the ship. To soften his words he rested his hand on Fives’ shoulder, squeezing once, like he always did when any of them did well.   
  
Fives grumbled as Echo, Tup and Hardcase all openly laughed, the others all smiling at his expense. He was still mildly annoyed, but it  _ was _ nice seeing everyone smile. Not to mention the mission was accomplished, and this was going to help them all, finally help them be free. 


End file.
